Grolbar
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = | Vorname =Grolbar | Nachname =Dunkelstahl | Geburtsname = | Geburt = Unbekannt | Alter = Unbekannt | Zugehörigkeit = Die Blutige Freiheit | Gilde =Die blutige Freiheit | Größe = ca. 1.20 | Gewicht = in plattenrüstung ca 170 kilo | Haarfarbe = | Augenfarbe = | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = }} 'Grolbar " Amboss" Dunkelstahl' thumb|left|248px|Grolbar aka Amboss Der Ehemalige Lord der schwarzen klinge sieht nicht (mehr) wirklich aus wie einer der Schwarzen Klinge. Dieses liegt an der um gearbeiteten Rüstung. . Die Rüstung is top in schuss und auch die Äxte scheinen täglich geschärft und bearbeiet zu werden. Runen auf der Rüstung und auf den Äxten könnten vermuten lassen was dieser Zwerg ist. Da er jedoch auch nur ein auge hat, ist das Leuchten des auges eher schwach als hell leuchtend. Der Bart des Zwergs weisst am unterem ende einige unebenheiten auf was wohl daran liegt das einige zentimeter fehlen . Selbst ungelernte erkkennen das dort kein Barbier am werke war. Sein eines auge schaut meist wachsam drein. Sonst ist dem Zwerg nichts an zu merken da er meist eher eine gelassene und lockere haltung an den tag legt. Neuer dings dackelt ihm eine Jadeschildkröte hinterher. Dieses kleine tier tappelt dem Todesritter-zwerg mit freude hinter her. Er wirkt neugirig auf fremde und hat wenig berührungsängst. Solltet ihr etwas grünzeug einstecken haben wird er es gerne an sich nehmen und verschlingen. thumb|left|310px|Panzer An seinem Gürtel ist in eine eigens angefertigte halterung eine Knochenflöte angebracht. Diese flöte weist gebrauchsspuren auf die nicht sehr alt sind. Wird wohl oft genutzt das gute stück. Neben den kleineren und größeren Taschen am gürtel hägt dort auch ein Eiserner Flachman mit einem etwas verunglimpftem Totenkopf drauf. Neben jenem Flachman prangt ein Rufhorn was nach Widderhorn aussieht. Wer den zwerg genauer ansieht endeckt um den hals unter dem bart einen Echtsilber anhänger blitzen. Fürr alle die gute augen haben sei gesagt das dort das abbild einer zwergin drauf zu sehen ist. Neuerdings kann es passieren das ihr den Zwerg in ziviler kluft mit einem Dudelsack auf der Schulter trefft. dann ist er meistens auf dem weg zum Schiff oder in eine der Tavernen. 'Tod und Verderben' Die Äxte des Zwerges sind wie für Todesritter üblich, Runenklingen. Ihre Blätter sind recht groß welche dann zu einer extrem scharfen Schneide über gehen. Wer sich eines der Axt-bläter genauer betrachtet , wird die Runen da drauf sehen. Einige sind Runden aus der Nekromantie andere sind Zwergen Runen. Der Griff wurde gehärtet und besteht aus der selben legierung wie die Blätter. Es ist eine Saronit-arkanit legierung welche einen gewissen schutz gegen Magische attacken bietet. Das doppelt gewickelte Rhino leder ist eng um dne griff gewickelt und optimal groß genug für die Zwergen Hand. Am ende des Griffs ist eine art Haken welcher eine immer schimmernde Blut Rune in sich trägt. Der schimmer ist nicht blenden aber es hebt die mächtigkeit dieser Äxte nur noch hervor. thumb|left|400px|Grolbars Äxte 'Geschichte des Zwerges' Geboren wurde Grolbar Dunkelstahl in einem kleinen Dorf im Sumpfland, welches allerdings nicht mehr Existent ist. Sein Vater Barongor Dunkelstahl war ein Schmied was dazu führte das klein Groli das handwerk schon von der pieke auf lernte. Da ihm das Jedoch irgendwann zu langweilig alleine wurde , beschloss er sich den damaligen Streitkräften an zu schließen. Wie das im leben so ist verliebt man sich. So auch Grolbar. Eine Zwergin mit langen Blonden Haaren erweichte das Herz des Schmiedes. Das Resultat dieser liebe war eine Ehe mit zwei Kindern. Worador einem starken Burschen der sehr seinem papa glich, und Ryndala , eine recht zierliche zwergin die das Kochen sehr Liebte jedoch nicht das Essen. Eines tages als die Truppe von einem längerem kampf heim kehrte sahen sie das Chaos was die Orks in ihrer Heimat anrichteten. Vor den Toren lagen berge von Zwergenleichen. Grolbar braucht nicht lange um seine Familie zu finden. Auch sie vielen den waffen der Orks zum Opfer. Er packte seine äxte , sah zum eingang und es dauert nich lange bist er sich durch die Eingeweide der Orks wühlte. Blind vor Wut und den bezug zu allem verloren merkte er erst spät das er immer mehr schnitte und wunden davon trug. Nach etlichen Stunden und jeder menge Orks die tot umher lagen brach er erschöpft zusammen. Dem tode nahe jedoch, krallte er sich an das letzte fünkchen leben das er hatte. Plötzlich drang eine stimme an sein unterbewusstsein. "Höre mich Tapferer zwerg der so viel leid und grausamkeit ertragen musste. Ich kann dir dir macht geben weiter zu kämpfen und dich zu Rächen . Nimm meine hilfe an. Als gegenleistung wirst du mir folgen. " sagte die stimme . Grol überlegt nur kurz ehe er sagte :" Ich folge dir.. gib mir die kraft wieder auf zu stehen"... So geschah es das dier Zwerg zu einem Todesritter wurde. Denn die stimme die er in seine kopf hörte.. war die stimme des Lichkönigs. Schon wärend der zeit unter der Kontrolle des Lichkönigs war der Zwerg ein Truppfüher. das setzte sich auch noch nach der abspaltung durch die Schwarze klinge fort. Er wurde zum Kompanieführer Lord Grolbar Dunkelstahl und befehligte die erste Kompanie der schwarzen klinge. Das problem bei diesem zwerg war jedoch das er schon immer , auch unter der Kontrolle des Lichkönigs. eher ein Freidenker war. Er redet weniger kühl und monoton wie die restlichen Todesritter. Als sie eine Mission hatten die, die erste Kompanie nach Gilneas führte verschwandne zwie seiner leute . Er setzte sich alleine in bewegung um sie zu suchen versagte jedoch. Als er wieder zurück kam , wurde er von den wachen der Archerus festung schon fest genommen. Der vorwurf lag auf verrat und das einlassen mit Sterblichen. Letztes war so gekommen weil sich eine innige Freundschaft zu einer Zwergin entwickelte. Jandrascha. Sie wurde ebenso gefangen genommen . Grol wurde wegen dem verlusst seiner zwei leute und wegen der beziehung zu jandrasche bestraft. Eine betrafung war es das er mit ansehen musste wie seine Jandrascha von einem Ghulen und anderen Konstrukten zerfleischt wurde. Die andere bestrafung bestand darin das er von der Klinge verbannt wurde. Alles was er bei sich trug durfte er behalten und seine nackt Existenz. Nun wusste er nicht wohin er sollte. Einige Monate veringen und diese verbrachte er als Ecken Dekoration in der Taverne in Goldhain. Durch einen zufall bekam er ein gespräch mit das das Schiff "DIE BLUTIGE FREIHEIT" welches er schon gut kannte auslaufen würde. Er beschloss seinen freunden Ella Thowall , Kapitänin des Schiffs, und den anderen tschüss zu sagen. Es kam anders als gedacht. Ella lud den herunter gekommenden Zwergen Todesritter ein mit ihnen nach Pandaria zu segeln. Es war alles besser als in der Taverne weiter rum zu sitzen. So setze er Segel in einen Neuen abschnitt seiner existens. Mittlerweile ist er vollwertiges Mannschaftsmitglied und trägt das zeichen der Blutigen Freiheit mit stolz. Er arbeitet sich langsam zum Bordschmied hoch und erfüllt die Aufgaben die sich ihm stellen . Kurz um : er is Ella und ihren leuten dankbar das er einer von den ihren sein darf. B.O.S.S ( Biochemisch omniversiegelter Sicherheitssarg) Grolbar entwickelte mit Rache einer Dreanei Banshee und Gerät ( cheffingenieur der freiheit) eine art Ruhe platz für die Nekromatischen Besatzungsmitglieder. Sie sind aus einer besonderen Legirung her gestellt. Da sie an bord der Freiheit sind , wird sie die Öffentlichkeit eher nicht sehen. Fakt ist, sie sind sicher, stabil und erinnern optisch ebenso an einen Sarg. Da es 5 Ritter an bord sind , welche unterschiedliche Körpergrößen haben sind die B.O.S.S einzigartig. Grolbar hat seinen etwas breiter gebaut als ist. Selbst mit Rüstung ist da noch platz. Wer rein schaut sieht links und rechts jeweils zwie Haken , welche als Halterungen für die Äxte dienen. Im deckel seines B.O.S.S hat er zwei selbst gezeichnete Bilder Angebracht. Das eine zeigt ihn in seinem Element . Das Schmieden. Mit erhobenem Hammer sieht man ihn auf diesem Bild.In der anderen Hand hält er ein Schwert welches noch glüht und drauf wartet mit dem Hammer bearbeitet zu werden. Der Blick des Zwerges ist sehr Konzentriert. Ein Meister bei der Arbeit eben. Das zweite Bild Zeigt unseren Zwerg mit einer Zwergin im arm. Da es mit Kohlestift gemalt wurde, sind Haarfarbe und Augenfarbe nicht erkennbar. Was man erkennt sind die Sommersprossen der Zwergin und ihr Lächeln. Grolbar hat einen schüchternen gesichtsausdruck was daher kommt da jandrascha ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange verpasst hat. Kategorie:Todesritter Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Zwerge